


The devil on my shoulder

by Nygmobblethot



Category: Gotham (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblethot/pseuds/Nygmobblethot
Summary: (Crossover between LUCIFER (TV show) Lucifer and The Riddler from Gotham...not Supernatural Lucifer.Lucifer Morningstar is a newly hired staff member at the GCPD, charming his way to getting the job. He meets Edward, who has just killed Tom Dougherty and it sparks an interest. Turns out Lucifer is 100% just like Edward is...slightly. He definitely has a dark side...but what the little forensic scientist didn’t know is...he’s talking to the devil.(This may get like my others...but it may not. We shall see 🤷🏼♀️)
Relationships: Edward Nygma x Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is a ship I have seen nothing online for and I actually really like the idea of these two.~

Edward Nygma was in the M.E room, smiling to himself as he looked at the skull of Tom Dougherty. A wicked grin spread across his face as he poked his fingers into the eyeball sockets in the skull. “Got everything you deserved...didn’t you?” He grinned and gritted his teeth before throwing it against a wall, growling and breathing heavily. “You’ll never touch her again...” he slid off the rubber gloves and walked over to his desk as he packed the gloves away. He sighed to himself while sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose...now that Tom was out of the picture...she was safe...Kristen Kringle...and she would always be safe in his arms. He was finally out of the way... “Well, what on bloody earth happened here then?” A man stood in the doorframe, leaning against it and looking down at the skull “playing a bit of Shakespeare, were we? I guess it was not to be.” He commented. Edward turned around swiftly... “Who are you-...how did you get in here?...this is for staff only.” He states with his grim dark voice...Lucifer gave a chuckle as he slicked his black hair back. “And staff I am.” He pulled out his badge “so, I can join your little club then?” He asked with a tilted head, a large grin on his face...much bigger than Edward’s was before...and he’d hardly met this man...yet he felt threatened.

“Hm?” He had his hands pocketed in his suit of deep black with a red button up shirt and black tie. Edward cleared his throat “there...isn’t much to see here.” He states clearly as Lucifer scoffed a laugh. “Really looks like it, because I actually find it very normal to see skulls being thrown against the wall...that’s a normal Sunday afternoon for me.” He grinned, obviously being sarcastic. His eyes were completely on Edward...and it made him feel like prey to predator. “So tell me,” he looked at Edward’s badge and smirked widely. “Edward Nygma...” he leaned close and closed in on him, his eyes right into his. “Did the rotten bastard deserve it?...did he do something so sinful that even I couldn’t punish him enough?” He tilted his head. “Or do you just like playing Shakespeare a lot...if so, you’re in the wrong profession. Theatre’s down the road.” He stated. Edward sighed “he abused my girlf-...my- my friend...” Lucifer only grinned wider, looking right into his eyes. “Oh come on, Nygma...you can’t hide it from me...you have the hots for this woman and he was getting in the way of a date and shag, wasn’t he?” He grinned, a devilish smile that only could belong to Satan himself. He folded his arms and sat on the medical table, crossing his legs “Well, I have time to kill...might as well tell me about it.” His grin and gaze remained completely on him...and he felt cornered. 

Lucifer sat there like a bothersome child, continuing to ask questions about the murder for what seemed like hours...though it was only twenty minutes...either way Edward has had enough... “Listen-...whatever your name is...I have work to do and I’m very busy.” Lucifer grinned and looked him up and down “if you call bonking the ginger book reader I just saw walk past ‘work’ then I wish you luck- though...make sure not to get her up the duff, there’s a good lad.” He grinned and left as Edward sighed. “Finally.” He picked up the skull before a loud booming of “I still hear you, Shakespeare.” He spoke as he walked away and past Kristen, grinning a little as he tapped her shoulder, walking towards the office he was assigned. 

Edward was finally left alone...and unlike the entire GCPD including Jim Gordon...he wasn’t phased by his charm...he had everyone wrapped around his finger like string...but not Ed...yet, it made Edward more interesting to him...he was like a different person to the rest...it made Lucifer excited...to find out every little twist and turn in that brilliant little mind of his...He was somehow able to get him to clear on when any other worker would have just fainted upon seeing him...but Lucifer liked his difference...Lucifer liked it a lot.

Edward sighed as he continued his work...meanwhile, the devil was making his way to Jim’s office, adjusting his cufflinks as he was welcomed in...the whole building was just simply like that...it made a wide grin spread on his face. “Detective Gordon, what a pleasure.” He grinned from ear to ear. “Morningstar, what can I do for you?” Jim spoke in his usual dim voice while working on some missing person files. “Well, you see, I’m in a small...predicament myself.” He looked at Jim as he took a seat, his legs crossed as he folded his arms “well, I suppose it’s just the fact that...I met this guy...one of your employees...- “Who!? Nygma? Bullock? Pickney? I’ll fire him.” Lucifer paused and grinned a little “Good jolly gosh you’re truly wrapped around my finger like a silver ring.” He stated quietly to himself before shaking his head “Don’t fire him...I’ll just need an access to his office...” he whistled as Jim nodded “done.” He stood up. “I’m glad you came, actually...” he walked over and pulled him out of the seat by his tie “Oh, well, sod it, I suppose I have time...” he spoke as he pushed Jim over his desk and had the door lock, the blinds shutting so that no one could see in...he then grinned that wide white devilish smile and began unbuckling his belt...

Moments after, Lucifer left his office alone, spinning the key around his finger...Jim started putting his clothes back on and was a lot more of a mess than Lucifer was...he didn’t seem much phased at all. Jim quickly tried to fix his hair as he walked out almost 10 whole minutes after Lucifer did to lock up and go home...Lucifer threw the key up and caught it. “piece of cake~” he laughed as he pocketed the key and went back to his club in the centre of Gotham...


	2. The innocence of the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets Edward in his office and starts growing closer to the friendly forensic.

Edward had gotten up bright and early as usual, drinking some coffee to lighten his spirits as he made his way to his office, unlocking it and walking in before dropping all of his files he had. 

And there he was...the devil sitting on his desk... “oh, good morning~” he gave a wide devilish grin as Edward gave a face of shock. “H-How did you get in here?!” Lucifer then replied “spare key.” He grabbed it and waved it in front of him before throwing it to him. Edward didn’t catch it due to holding things. “Well, that was a bit of a piss poor catch if I must say so...” he stated with a look at Ed. “How. Did you. Get that.” Lucifer hopped off the desk and walked over. “Well, your friend, Jim and I...made a little deal...of sorts...~” he stated with a grin. “The key for his desires.” Edward did but didn’t want to know what Jim desired from this man. Lucifer looked up at the ceiling with a small smile “Oh the sounds that man made...” he chuckled and looked back down at Ed. 

“Can you at least introduce yourself if you’re going to stay here.” Lucifer nodded “of course, name’s Lucifer...Lucifer Morningstar.” He grinned and held a hand out for Ed to shake it. “You can call me simply just Lucifer...my siblings call me Luci...” he shrugged. “Whatever the preference.” Edward was astounded. “Lucifer- as in...the devil?” Lucifer’s smirk grew “Well, looks like someone reads up on celestial knowledge...” he had his eyes fixed on Edward now... “no way...the devil doesn’t exist...neither does god...” Lucifer laughed “I wish that sometimes...you humans are fascinated in talking about my dear old dad.” He stated with a disgusted face. Kristen walked in as Lucifer looked right at her “Oh, hello...this the girl then?” He spoke to Edward. “You are a fascinating one...” he looked at her as she looked instantly mesmerised.

“Oh, Ed...you didn’t tell me you had such a...interesting friend...” she spoke all dazed with files in her arms as she fluttered her eyes to him. He gave a wide grin and a small chuckle. “I actually was coming in for a favour...but...now it seems I need two.” She bit her lip as Edward squinted his eyes “seriously?...” he sighed and folded his arms as Lucifer walked up to her. “Well, I suppose I’m free...” he started unbuttoning his shirt. “Your office? Mine? There are no beds available I’m afraid.” Edward groaned and grabbed Lucifer by the arm, pulling him away. “You are not, tell me you’re not about to fuck my...th-the girl I like...” Lucifer grinned “so that is her...” he pocketed his hands. “Of course I shan’t...but if you’re up for it instead I’m not one to refuse.” He winked as Edward rolled his eyes. “I don’t have any interest in banging the devil! If you even are as you say! Thank you!” He hissed. “Well, technically it’d be the other way around but...” he shrugged. “If you change your mind...my office is down to the right...” he winked and left as Kristen looked at Ed. “Please can I have his num-“ “NO.” Edward stated. “You may not...now, your favour...?” 

Lucifer grinned as he walked back to his office...and when Kristen left...she had followed his words instead and gave a knock. “Oh, I’m so glad you recons-“ he looked at Kristen as she kissed him, pushing him against his desk and desperately pulling at his buckle. Lucifer grinned wickedly as he pulled her skirt down. “What thin nickers you have...nerds are always the freakiest~“ he grinned. "Oh, you're so bad...~ definitely not like any man I've ever known." Lucifer responded with a dark grin and shining red eyes. "Believe me, I'm quite the opposite of every man you know..." he hid his red eyes afterwards as she kissed him and moaned as he rubbed her....

Edward went to Jim's office...his patience practically gone with this new guy. "I need him gone." He growled. Jim responded slowly as he zipped up his pants under the desk...he coughed "oh? What do you want, Ed." Edward placed his hand on the table. "The new guy! Lucifer he claims to be..." he growled as Jim responded with a laugh. "Oh yeah! The guy you'll be working on a case file with this evening." Edward froze...in pure horror...he didn't hate the guy...he just had something unusual about him... "please tell me you're jo-" "oh, you'll find I'm not...I shall send him to the M.E room...that is where you'll meet him to do some checks on the body...but that's all you'll be in there for...afterwards you'll be doing files for the case...with Lucifer." Edward sighed and face palmed. Great. This day was turning out to be the literal worst. He walked out. "Thanks for nothing." He growled under his breath. 'Hm, I think he might be fun.' Riddler chimed in his head as he looked into a mirror on his way back. "No. He won't. Now go away." He sighed and walked into the M.E room. "Oh, good evening." He said with his sly grin and his pocketed hands into his pant pockets of his suit... "gnarly case we have today...I mean who manages to burn all of their gob off and bloody get stabbed in the head and the backside like a human kebab." He stated and rolled his eyes as Ed smirked a little at his joke. "Good point...well, it's my job to find that out. Not yours."

Lucifer sighed and leaned against the wall. "Oh, Ed...still being like that? God, can't even show the devil some kindness." He rolled his eyes as he examined the body. "Oh, theres a knife still up her arse...human kebab!" He grinned and presented the body like a prize. "Told you...but why..." Ed joined. "And how..." Lucifer had made the kebab joke again on purpose...to again, achieve a reaction from Ed...and he got it...another giggle. "You find my humour funny..." he looked at him and exclaimed in his heavy British accent. "Why hide it?" He asked, his voice slightly sharp now. "You can't still be mad about Kristen." Ed growled. "Don't remind me." Lucifer chuckled a little. "She wasn't that good, if that's what you're asking...and you can always get a turn...I'm not saying no~" he smirked and looked him up and down as Ed hissed "I am...now, can we do the case?" He asked with a growl as Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Party pooper...bet you're a card to hang out with..." he muttered as he looked at the body...this was going to be an I teresting evening...since he had laughed at his joke twice already...why did he do that? Why is he even taking notice to him...he's practically giving him all the attention he needs...this evening would be very interesting...


End file.
